We love Sawada Tsunayoshi!
by Sai-san7
Summary: A series of one-shot on Allx27
1. A little talk

Sai: Hi and welcome to my series of one-shot.

Tsuna: you really going to do that...

Sai: yep!

Reborn: hard work huh.

Sai:yep!

Hibari: and then I'll bite you to death...

Sai: ye- wait! Kyouya!

Hibari: Tsuna mine, Sai....mine alone.

Mukuro: kufufufu...vongola is not yours Kyouya-kun.

Hibari: Rokudo Mukuro~tonfa out~ I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna: hey wait! no fighting here plz!

Sai: yeah....this stage cost me my live.

Tsuna:it does?

Sai: ~nod~

Tsuna:wow.....

Sai: anyway.....KYOUYA! MUKURO! IT NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE OR WHO TSUNA BELONG TO!

Hibari&Mukuro: shut up!

Squalo:VVOOOOOOIIIII!!!!!!

All: ~cover ears~

Squalo: who call us here!

Bel: Ushishishi......I think it was someone name....Sai.

Sai: Here.

Squalo:VOOOIII!!! you have guts calling us here!

Lussuria: Squalo-chan.....you talking too loud.

Squalo: shut up!

Fran: ah....sempai...too loud..

Squalo: shut up damn it!!!

Xanxus: ~almost shot Squalo face~ shut up.

Levi: B-Boss!

Xaxnus: shut up.

Levi: yes boss.

Sai: wow...now where Mammon at..

Bel: He said that you have to pay for him to come..

Sai: how much.

Bel: $20 for one minute here.

Sai: WHAT!

Mammon: yep...now pay up.

Sai: no way!

Mammon: then I'm gone.

Sai: wait!

Mammon: what?

Sai: you stay here until I'm done then I'll pay you ok.

Mammno: fine.

Sai: ok...that should be all...wait where Byakuran, Spanner, and Shoichi at?

Spanner: busy...

Sai: oh Spanner....when did you get here.

Spanner: I was here the whole time.

Sai:....oh......

Reborn: ahem....back to the topic...

Sai: right! So reader.....this is a series of one-shot of AllxTsuna but mostly on 1827!

Gokudrea: wait!!! That bastard is not Tsuna mate!

Tsuna: ah....Gokudera-kun...

Yamamoto: maa maa Hibari a fine preson to be Tsuna mate.

Gokudera: no way in hell! And shut up you baesball-freak!

Sai: well plz wait for my first chapter on this story and thank you for reading. Bye bye!


	2. 1827

Sai: I forget to tell you all that i don't own KHR!!

Hibari: herbivore always forget.

Sai: whatever....now on to the story!

* * *

One day, Sawada Tsunayoshi or for short Tsuna was walking down the street to home until he saw a cat. The cat was black and had eagle eyes. Tsuna didn't like pet (because they hate him) so he walked past it but the cat jump on to Tsuna back. "Hiiee!" cried Tsuna as he try to get the cat out of his back. Tsuna started to spin and try to get the cat out. Tsuna look like he was dancing with the cat.

"Dame-Tsuna....are you dancing out here." Reborn said. "No...I'm trying....ow...to..ow..get this cat off!" as Tsuna felled down. The cat was on top of Tsuna and it bit him. Reborn watched as his student got up and try to get the cat out of his face. "Ah...Reborn help." cried Tsuna. "Hmm?" Reborn was thinking and then said "I think that cat like you Tsuna." "Eeeehhh!!" yelled Tsuna.

The cat meow and bit Tsuna again. "Ow!" yelled Tsuna. Reborn pick up the cat and then smirk. "Well, Tsuna you got a job." Reborn said as he give the cat to him. "What!" Tsuna said. "Yep, you are to care of this cat." said Reborn. Tsuna was now the new master of the cat.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna yelled but Reborn already disappeared. Tsuna became depressed, while the cat walk away form him. "Hey!" as Tsuna grabbed the cat. "You shouldn't go by yourself." Tsuna said.

The cat glared at him with grey color eyes. Tsuna then realized that the cat look a lot like Hibari. "Then maybe this cat is Hibari pet.." Tsuna thought. But now he had a bad feeling about this....

~Namimori school~

Tsuna was standing in front of the reception room with the cat. "Come on Tsuna....you could do this..." Tsuna thought. Tsunathen knocked the door......but no answer....he knock again....but still no answer. Tsuna kept knocking on the door, while the cat jump off form Tsuna hand and ran to the school roof. "Hey!" as Tsuna ran after it. The cat was fast and was on the roof before Tsuna could catch his breath.

Tsuna opened the door to the roof and surprised...Hibari was up there holding the cat. "H-Hibai-san!" Tsuna said. Hibari looked at Tsuna then said "Is this your cat?" Tsuna walk to him and grabbed the cat. "No, Reborn ask me to watch him and I thought this cat look like you so...is this your cat..Hibari-san?" said Tsuna.

Hibari just closed his eyes,which mean that the cat is not his. "Oh...sorry...we'll leave right...." Tsuna said as he started to walk away but a arm grab him. "Wait.." said Hibari.

"Hibari-san.." Tsuna said. Hibari made Tsuna sit on the floor, while taking the cat out his hands and put him next to the Tsuna side. "I'm tried and need a pillow.." as Hibari lie his head on Tsuna lap.

"Hiiee.." Tsuna said. "Be quiet herbivore....I'm going to sleep....if you wake me up...I'll bite you to death." as Hibari went to sleep. Tsuna didn't move or talk as he know that if he wake up Hibari, he will be discipline. The cat was also tried and slept right next to Tsuna side. Tsuna just stared at them but smile a little. Lucky, Hibird was near and leaded on Tsuna hair and slept too.

"Ahh....." Tsuna said. They were asleep...on or next to Tsuna. Hibari sleeping quietly on Tsuna lap, the cat sleeping next to Tsuna, and Hibird on top. "Can't do anything with them on me..." said Tsuna.

Tsuna really want to go home but with them....can't go. Tsuna stared at Hibari sleeping face. There was a little leaf on Hibari hair. Tsuna hand grabbed the leaf but another hand grabbed his. "Herbivore...you woke me up." said Hibari. "What!?" Tsuna yelled. "I'm a light sleeper...even the littlest sound can wake me up." as Hibari got up and grabbed his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death." as Hibari glared at Tsuna. "Hiiee!!" Tsuna yelled, which wake up the cat and Hibird.

The cat was angry by it sudden waking and jump onto Tsuna face, while scratching Tsuna. "Ow!!" cried Tsuna. Hibari grabbed the cat off Tsuna face. The cat then bite Hibari hand and Hibari dropped the cat.

The cat lead on it feet and hissed at Hibari. Hibari was pissed at it. Tsuna then pick up the cat and said "Don't do that...Hibari-san was only helping me..." Tsuna said. The cat calmed at Tsuna words and lick Tsuna nose. "Hey that tickle..." Tsuna smiled. "Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said. Tsuna looked at Hibari and bowed. "Thank you Hibari-san for helping me." smiled Tsuna.

Hibari then grabbed Tsuna chin and said "Then...thank me with a gift." as Hibari kissed Tsuna. Tsuna had wide eyes while staring at Hibari eyes. The cat jump off of Tsuna hands and ran out the roof.

Hibari parted lips and said "Thanks for the gift...Tsunayoshi." as walked out the roof too with Hibird. Tsuna was left alone on the roof, thinking of what just happen to him with Hibari.

~The park~

The cat was looking for someone and then a boy yelled "Coco!" The cat looked up and ran to the boy. The boy pick up the cat and said "Oh Coco....Fute was worry about you." Fute, who was the cat owner, pat Coco. "So you found him." said Reborn. Futa nodded to Reborn and said "Mama will be happy!" Reborn nodded and looked to the sky. "Well.....today was a great day." said Reborn.

Fute just smiled and hugged Coco, while Reborn smirk.


	3. 6927

Sai: it time for Mukuro to shine!

Mukuro: Kufufufu.....now I get to play with Tsunayoshi-kun.

Sai: ~nod~ now on to the story!

* * *

Tsuna was going to the cake shop to meet Kyoko. "Ahh....a day with Kyoko-chan." smiled Tsuna. But Tsuna didn't know that somebody was following him. "My my....Tsunayoshi-kun has a date with a girl...now that not right." Mukuro said. He kept following Tsuna until Tsuna met with Kyoko.

"Hi Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said. "H-Hi Kyoko-chan!" said Tsuna. Tsuna face was deep red, while Kyoko was normal. "Well...let go then." as Kyoko grabbed Tsuna hands. Tsuna face became even more red as he left with Kyoko. "How dare she grabbed my Tsunayoshi-kun hands." Mukuro said. Mukuro ran after them but stay a little far away so that they won't see him.

Tsuna and Kyouko went to clothes shop to girly shops. All day Tsuna had fun being there with Kyoko. At the end of the day, Kyoko and Tsuna part ways. "That was fun...." said Tsuna. "T-Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro said. Tsuna froze and then turn to see Mukuro. "M-Mukuro..." Tsuna said. fear in his voice. Mukuro walk up to Tsuna and grabbed his hands. "Tsunayoshi-kun...let me take you somewhere special." said Mukuro.

~Flower Garden~

"Wow...." Tsuna said. "Kufufu...like it....this is my favorite place." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked around and found a beautiful lotus flower. "Mukuro...look at this." Tsuna said. Mukuro walk over there and said "Ah...lotus sometime represents birth and beauty." "It does." as Tsuna looked at it. "Tsunayoshi....may i ask something." Mukuro said. Tsuna nodded to him. "How does love really feel like?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna full attention was now on Mukuro. "How love really feel like?" said Tsuna. Mukuro noded, while Tsuna think. "Well...it like...something...when feeling of heat came up to your face and....well I can't explain it well Mukuro." said Tsuna.

Mukuro then sat next to Tsuna and said "Well...let test it...with a kiss." Tsuna blushed and turn away. "What!? No way Mukuro!" said Tsuna. But Mukruo grabbed Tsuna face and kiss him. Tsuna face started to turn really red.

Mukuro then touched Tsuna chest, which Tsuna gasped and Mukuro then put his tongue in Tsuna mouth. Mukuro lick everywhere inside Tsuna mouth. Tsuna moan and try to get Mukuro off but he was too weak.

Then Mukuro parted lips and said "How do you feel Tsunayoshi.." Tsuna was red and he was also trying to catch some breath. "Mukuro...don't ever do that again!" yelled Tsuna but then cover his mouth. Mukuro was hurt and said "So..you really do hate me." as he got up and walk away. Tsuna didn't mean to say that so he ran up and hugged Mukuro. "Mukuro..I'm sorry it just that I-" as Mukuro hug Tsuna back. "Tsunayoshi....my dear Chrome body has reach her limit so I must go." Mukuro said. "Wait!" Tsuna said. Mukuro looked at Tsuna and Tsuna looked at Mukuro.

"Mukuro I-" Mukuro put his figure on Tsuna mouth and said "Next time....Tsunayoshi-kun." as he give one more kiss to Tsuna lips and then turn back to Chrome. "Boss.....why are you crying." Chrome said.

Tsuna was crying and he wish that he had said what he wanted to say to Mukuro sooner.

_In Tsuna dream, he see his lover, who is lock away in a tank full with water._

_He try to say something yet his lover can not hear him._

_He wish he had said it early, those three words._

_"I love you...."_

* * *

Sai: sorry that it kind of sad.


	4. Rx27

Sai: it time for Reborn to shine!

Reborn: I already shine.

Sai: oh right.

Reborn: well...on to the story.

* * *

When Tsuna got home, he was greeted by a dark voice. "Home already, Dame-Tsuna." said Adult Reborn. Tsuna looked at a tall figure and yelled "Eeeehhhhh!!!" "Too loud, Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn.

"B-but your in your a-adult self!" Tsunasaid. Reborn nodded and said "Yep....the ninth said that the seal was broken and that I could be may normal self." Tsuna was listening and was also thinking. 'Damn....Reborn look so hot....wait! I can't let this go on! Stop thinking that Tsuna!' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna face started to heat up and then face was red. Reborn showed it and grabbed Tsuna chin. "What are you thinking, Tsuna." smirked Reborn. Tsuna face turn really red and he turn his face the other way so that Reborn don't see it. "Nothing!" Tsuna said.

Reborn know that Tsuna was thinking of something perverted but didn't want to say. "Whatever." as he let Tsuna go. Tsuna then walked upstairs and lock his door. "Why did I think that." he said.

~Namimori school~

Tsuna was in his 6th period class. He was listening to the teacher but his mind went to Reborn. 'He is cruel to me but....he so handsome when his in his older self.' Tsuna thought. "Hey Jyuudaime." said Gokudera.

Tsuna didn't even hear Gokudera until Yamamoto put his hands on Tsuna shoulder. Tsuna was back to reality and turn to Yamamoto. "What?" he said. "Tsuna. what wrong with you?" worried Yamamoto.

"Nothing guys." Tsuna said. The bell ring and class was over. Tsuna went out without Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I think Jyuudaime..." said Gokudera. "Yeah." said Yamamoto. " Think what. Gokudera." said Reborn. Both teen looked behind them and Reborn was standing there. "Reborn-san!" "Kid!" they said.

"So what do you think Gokudera." Reborn said again. "I-I was thinking that Jyuudaime may be thinking of someone." said Gokudera. "Yeah, I was thinking that too." said Yamamoto. "So....you think Tsuna may have a crush on someone else then Kyoko." Reborn said.

They both nodded to Reborn. Reborn too think that but he had to find out.

~Sawada house~

Tsuna was doing his homework until Reborn came in. "Dame-Tsuna, I need to talk to you." said Reborn. Tsuna turned to look at Reborn and said "Ok." Reborn closed the door and lock it too. Reborn sat on Tsuna bed. Tsuna sat on the floor and said "So what you want to talk about." "Tsuna...do you like someone else then Kyoko." said Reborn.

Tsuna face lit up, he then turn his face away. Reborn grabbed Tsuna and pinned him on the bed. "R-Reborn!" said Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna tell me what you were thinking when you were in class." said Reborn.

"I didn't think of everybody!" said Tsuna. 'Oh no....I can't tell Reborn that I was thinking of him in class all day.' Tsuna thought. Reborn get really pissed at Tsuna words back to him. "Well if my student doesn't listen to me, they get a punishment." as Reborn lead closer to Tsuna face. "Eh...R-Reborn what are you d-" Reborn lips were on Tsuna lips. Reborn tongue was licking every corner of Tsuna mouth.

Tsuna try to push him off but failed. Then Reborn parted there lips. "So Dame-Tsuna, what were you thinking in class." said Reborn. Tsuna turn his head and said "It nothing Reborn." Reborn really got pissed at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, tell the truth or you will get it." Reborn said.

'No, I don't went to tell you or you will kill me!' Tsuna thought. Reborn then had an idea and lead to Tsuna ear. "Dame-Tsuna are you thinking of how hot I am?" whispered Reborn. Tsuna blush like hell and Reborn show it. "Oh so you were..eh." Reborn smirked.

'Ohh crap!!" Tsuna yelled in his head. "Well Tsuna....what kind of pervert thought you had about me?" Reorn asked, smirking evilly. 'Ohhh crap!!!' Tsuna kept yelling in his head. "So Tsuna...what was it." said Reborn. "Nothing Reborn!!" said Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, I get to punish you again." as Reborn kissed Tsuna again. Tsuna this time didn't do anything but let Reborn do what he want. Reborn parted and looked at Tsuna, who was really red yet cute.

"Tsuna..." said Reborn. "I...was thinking of how you like handsome when you are older." said Tsuna. Reborn then let Tsuna go and then hugged him. "That was all." said Reborn. "No, I was also thinking of....your body." said Tsuna. Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirk. "So...you want to do it." said Reborn. "No!" Tsuna said. "Don't worry Tsuna....it won't hurt" as Reborn pinned Tsuna to the bed. "N-no...Reborn!!!" yelled Tsuna.

In the Sawada house, you could hear lots of moaning.


	5. Pocky game: part 1

Sai: so...I have deiceded to write a short pocky game with All x Tsuna.

Reborn: and I'm the first one to go.

Sai: right.

Note: I don't own KHR!!

* * *

Pocky Game: Ver. Adult Reborn

In a room where there is noting in it, Tsuna was tied up to a chair. And for some reason, Tsuna was being forced to play the pocky game. "Why am I here!?" yelled Tsuna, knowing nothing of what going to happen to him. "We're playing a game, Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn, smirking.

Tsuna eyes were wide open, "When did Reborn turn back to being an adult!" Tsuna thought. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna said, fearing even more then ever.

Reborn smirk growed even more, seeing Tsuna cute shocked face. "Well...we should start." as Reborn pop on a pocky in Tsuna mouth. "Start what?" asked Tsuna, still not knowing what going on.

"Dame-Tsuna, we're playing the pocky game." said Reborn, stepping closer to Tsuna. "T-the pocky game." said Tsuna, staring at Reborn. "Yes Tsuna...the pocky game." as Reborn started to eat the pocky from Tsuna mouth.

Tsuna watched as Reborn face got closer to his. Then suddenly, Reborn face was only an inch away from Tsuna lips. Tsuna wanted to run away right now but his hands and feets were tied up really hard on the chair he sat in.

Reborn smirked and then close the distance between them. Tsuna closed his eye so that he won't have to see Reborn face. Reborn saw that and then stick his tongue inside Tsina mouth. Tsuna then opened his eyes, feeling Reborn explored inside him.

"Mm...mn.." Tsuna moan, feeling this new thing. Reborn didn't stop until air became a problem to the chestnut haired. He parted there lips and then looked at Tsuna red face.

"So...Dame-Tsuna, how did you like playing the pocky game?" Reborn asked. "Feel...weird." Tsuna said, thinking of what just happen. "Oh...well then...shell we play again." Reborn said, smiling evilly. "Hiiee!" yelled Tsuna.

* * *

Sai: you played the game twice with Tsuna.

Reborn: it fun playing with Tsuna.

Sai: I bet Tsuna hated it.

Reborn: oh no....he loved it.

Tsuna: why am i the only one being played with T_T


	6. 6927 again

Sai: wonder what going to happen in this story.

Reborn: I don't know but it your fault.

Sai:no it not.

Reborn:~push Sai out~ on to the story.

* * *

While Tsuna was walking to school with his friends, Chrome will always spy on the little boss from afar. Why you may ask, it because....Mukuro has feeling toward the little brunet.

But can never tell thoes feeling toward Tsuna himself. Mukuro always thought that the brunet would run away from him if he told those feeling to him.

So...he made Chrome watch Tsuna from afar. Watching the brunet always make Mukuro happy and sad at the same time. Tsuna life was sometime boring and sometime funny.

But when the brunet would get beaten by other, Mukuro would get mad at that and would want to kill them. Sometime Tsuna would trip by himself and Mukuro would want to help him up.

But he would always tell himself not to. So, weeks past by and Mukuro using Chrome, they would spy on the little boss from afar. But today was different.

Tsuna had trip and felled on Hibari. But they also kiss by accident. Chrome was right outside and saw it happen, Mukuro saw it to by Chrome eyes.

"Sorry Hibari-san!" as Tsuna ran out the hallway. Hibari just stared, satting on the ground. "Mukuro-sama..." Chrome asked. Mukuro didn't say anything back.

At the end of the day, Tsuna was taking a night walk. He would never do this but after what happen today, he just wanted to. While Tsuna was walking, Chrome herself was at the park. She had just wanted to be alone after what happen to the boss.

Tsuna didn't know where he was going but he was now at the park. He then spotted a green uniform. He looked up and saw Chrome on the swing.

"Chrome..." he called out. Chrome then turn her head toward the voice. "Boss..." she said. "What are you doing out here?" he asked as he sat on the other swing.

"I just wanted to be alone..." she said. "Oh....I guess we both do." he said. Chrome looked at Tsuna and then wanted to say something. "Umm...Boss." she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Do you...like Hibari..." she asked. Tsuna waved his hand and started yelling "No no!" "Oh...." she said. "Yeah....Me and Hibari aren't like that....." Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head.

Chrome just sat there and nodded. Tsuna didn't know what to say to Chrome. So there was a few minute of silence when Tsuna said "Well....there is a person I like..." Chrome then looked at her boss. Mukuro was also listen to it.

"Well...it kinds a crush...we don't know each other a lot but...we see each other sometime....but not a lot." Tsuna said, blushing a little. "And...who is it." Chrome asked.

Tsuna blush got even redder. "W-well that would b-be....Muk....Mukur..." Tsuna try to say but was too embarrass to say. Then big gas of wind blow toward them. Tsuna covering his eye while Chrome turn into Mukuro. "So...Tsunayoshi-kun...who do you like?" Mukuro asked with a smirk on.

"Hiie M-mukuro!" Tsuna yelled. "Tsunayoshi-kun...answer my question....who do you like?" he said again, going closer to Tsuna. "I...like.....Mu....Mukuro...." he said. Mukuro smirk disappear while a smile took it place. "I do too, Tsunayoshi." as Mukuro kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna just let him do as he please, knowing that he like him too. After they parted, Mukuro hugged Tsuna closed to him, while Tsuna blush. Mukuro then lead in and whispered in Tsuna ear. "Thank you."

Tsuna smiled at Mukuro and Mukuro smiling back. They stay together on a full moon night.

* * *

Sai: just wanted to write because I was listen to a great song.

Reborn: yeah...now back to work.

Sai: right....


	7. TYL 5927

Sai: got to put the pocky game up.

Reborn:just hurry up.

Sai: right...on to the story.

* * *

Three shot were heard in the Millefiore mansion. The Vognola guardian rushed to the scene. But Gokudera was the one who was running faster than anyone else.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled over and over in his head as he reach the door. He opened it and there was Tsuna on the ground, blood around him, and three shot on his chest.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, running to his beloved boss. "G-gokudera...." Tsuna said, trying to talk. "Tenth, please don't talk right now!" as Gokudera grabbed his cell but was stop by Tsuna hands. "Please....Goku..dera." Tsuna said, gripping onto Gokudera hand.

"Not right now tenth!" Gokudera yelled, trying to pull his hand out. "Hayato listen to me!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera stop, knowing the tenth only call him that if it was an important thing.

"Listen to me....Hayato...." Tsuna said. "Yes tenth..." Gokudera said, trying not to panic. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and put his hand on Gokudera cheek. Blood was then on Gokudera cheek but the storm guardian didn't care.

"Hayato...please take care of everybody for me," Tsuna said. Gokudera was about to say something but was stop by Tsuna saying "and....I want to tell you something..." as Tsuna pulled Gokudera closer to him.

When he and Gokudera were only an inch away, Tsuna then said "I...I love you Hayato." as Tsuna kiss Gokudera. Gokudera didn't even do anything as Tsuna parted.

"T-tenth..." Gokudera said. Tsuna smiled and said "I hope to hear your reply soon..." as Tsuna closed his eyes, letting his hand fall down, and he smile one last time.

Gokudera felt Tsuna body becoming cold and he knew.....he knew his beloved tenth is...dead. "Tenth!!!!" Gokudera yelled, holding onto Tsuna body closer.

The other guardian were in the room, they were listen to Tsuna talking the whole time. And now knew...Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead.

A few days past, all the other Guardian left somewhere. Yamamoto and Gokudera were the only here in the Vongola hide out. "Gokudera...." Yamamoto said.

Yet Gokudera didn't say anything back as he walk out. Gokudera wonder around but he knew what he wanted to go. He wanted to go to the tenth coffin.

So he did, walking slowly toward it. But he heard sound, somebody talking. Gokudera then ran toward the voice, it was coming from the tenth coffin!

When Gokudera got there, he yelled "Who there!" as he walked in. And what he saw was Tsuna 15-year-old-self. Tsuna turn toward the voice and said "Gokudera?"

Gokudera lost all self control as he ran up to Tsuna and hugged him. "G-gokudera!" Tsuna said. Gokudera didn't let go...he didn't let him go.

"Gokudera..." as Tsuna felt tears on his jacket. Gokudera was crying, crying over and over. "Tenth...." Gokudera said, hugging him tighter.

"Gokudera..." Tsuna said again. "Tenth...I....I love you." as Gokudera kissed Tsuna.

_Your reply was heard, Tenth. So please....don't leave me again....ever again, Tenth._

* * *

Sai: it kinda sad...

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna dead...

Sai: oh shut up.

Reborn: ~point gun at Sai head~ say that again..

Sai: n-nothing!

Reborn: good...now back to work.

Sai: right....plz R&R.


	8. Bel x 27

Sai: never have wrote this pairing before but I'll give it a try.

Reborn: hurry up before Bel find you...

Sai: right...on to the story!

* * *

The rain was falling hard, people were running to get cover. But one person was having fun. Belphegor was playing with some boys, the boys thought that Bel was a girl.

So...they wanted to play with Bel but instead it turn into a deadly fight. Belphegor lick off the blood that was on his hands. "Ushishishi....this was fun.." as rain drop fell on Bel face, washing off the blood.

While that happen, Tsuna was walking off. Reborn told Tsuna to get something or somebody... So Tsuna was walking around to find that something Reborn told him to do.

'Man....that Reborn..' Tsuna thought, walking off to somewhere. But then Tsuna heard weird sound. Yelling? Screaming? Or crying for help?

Tsuna told himself not to go but as he was a nice person to help people, he went off toward the sound. When he got to an ally, he saw somebody...somebody that he know.

"Bel-san?" Tsuna called out. Bel turn his head toward Tsuna. "Oh...vognola..." Bel said, smiling under his hair. What Tsuna didn't know was that there was three (dead or alive) body on the ground next to Bel.

When Tsuna walked closer to Bel, he step on one of the body. "Hiie!" Tsuna yelled as he hugged Bel. Bel didn't seem to mind the vognola boss on him as he watch the brunet panic.

"W-what happen here!?" Tsuna asked, hugging Bel tighter. "Oh...they just wanted to play with me." Bel said. 'I think more like you wanted to play with them.' Tsuna thought.

but then Tsuna could feel Bel body getting hotter. Tsuna turn to see Bel face and....Bel was sick. Bel could barely stand up but as he use up his strength. He then lead toward the brunet.

"Bel-san!" Tsuna said, trying to wake Bel up. "Just...for....a while.." as Bel lost consciousness. "Bel-san!" Tsuna yelled again.

At the Sawada house hold, Bel was sleeping on the brunet bed. While Tsuna sat on the floor, waiting for Bel to get up. 'I hope he ok.' Tsuna thought.

But Tsuna hope was true a little, Bel had opened his eyes and looked around the place. "Bel-san..." Tsuna said, knowing that the prince was ok.

"Ah....little brat..." Bel said as he got up. "Bel-san...you were sick....maybe it because of the rain." Tsuna said. "Sick? The prince never get sick." Bel said.

"Yes you do....your temputer was 104.3" Tsuna said. "Is it...ow." as Bel rubbed his head. "See.." Tsuna said, touching Bel forehead. Bel vision was fuzzy and his head didn't think right.

"Lay down....you'll be here for at least a day or so." Tsuna said. Bel didn't say anything back, he knew that the little brat would take care of him.

Three days past and Bel was getting better. "Well...you look better so..." Tsuna said. "I'll leave soon but.." as Bel grabbed Tsuna chin. "I'll give something back." as Bel kissed Tsuna.

It was a fast kiss as Bel jump outside from Tsuna window. Tsuna looked outside, staring at Bel. "Wh....what did you do!" Tsuna yelled, touching his lips.

"I just give you back the sickness." Bel smirked. Tsuna then knew that Bel...Bel wanted to help Tsuna when he was sick. "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled.

Bel smirked, knowing the brunet knew want he wanted to do to him. Bel then walked off, but before saying "I'll see you later, Tsu-chan."

That night, Tsuna was in bed sick. He also had a visitor....a prince that is.

* * *

Sai: being sick is good sometime.

Fran: ahhhh....sempai get all the kisses...

Sai: ~pat Fran shoulder~ don't worry....you will too.

Bel: not until I kill you Sai.

Sai: oh shit...

Reborn:told you that he'll find you.

Bel: shi shi shi....and i did ~knife out~

Sai: umm....plz R&R or Bel will kill me! ~run~

Bel:get back here! ~ran after Sai~

Fran: see you again ~wave goodbye~


	9. Pocky game: part 2

Sai: pocky game part 2 finally come out!

Reborn: yes, now hurry up

Sai: ok...on to the story...

* * *

Pocky Game: Ver. Gokudera Hayato

In the same room with nothing in it, Tsuna was still tied up to a chair. And was still being forced to play the pocky game. "I'm still here!" Tsuna yelled, fearing of what going to happen next.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, running toward his beloved boss. "Gokudera-kun!" yelled Tsuna, happy to finally have someone to untie him.

"Tenth, are you ok!?" Gokudera asked. "Yes I'm fine...now untie me!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yes tenth!" as Gokudera was about to untie Tsuna. But the pocky should not end yet. So a huge rock hit Tsuna head, knocking the boss out.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, holding Tsuna shoulder. "It look like Dame-Tsuna needs help." said baby Reborn, dress as a pocky.

"What can I do, Reborn-san!" Gokudera said. "Well...to heal Tsuna...you need to play the pocky game." said Reborn.

"The pocky game." said Gokudera. "Yes if you want to help Tsuna stay alive." Reborn said. Gokudera didn't even think as he said " I'll do it for the tenth!"

Reborn smirked and gave one pocky to Gokudrea. At the time, Tsuna had woken up with a pocky in his mouth. "Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"Tenth, I'll heal you right up!" cheered Gokudera, as he started to eat the pocky. Tsuna knew exactly what Gokudera was doing. Soon, Gokudera lips were only a few inch away from Tsuna own.

Gokudera didn't even think of stopping as he kissed his tenth. 'He did it...' Reborn thought, smirking evilly.

'Gokudera kiss is different form Reborn.' Tsuna thought, feeling Gokudera warm lips disappearing from his. "Tenth are you ok now!" Gokudera yelled, looking at his tenth.

Tsuna face was red and then he turn his head away from Gokudera. Gokudera then thought that he did something bad to make his tenth look away.

"Tenth, I'm sorry!" as Gokudera grabbed his bomb. Tsuna saw it and yelled "Wait! Gokudera!" but he was too late as he threw his bomb up in the air so that it hit him but Gokudera never thought that Tsuna was right next to him.

"Ahh!" as the bomb hit Gokudera and Tsuna.

* * *

Sai: why was this on the story!

Reborn: I rewrote it so that it was more exited.

Sai: but Gokudera just destory the room that we were using as the pocky game!

Reborn: well....make another room ~drink tea~

Sai: pure evil...

Reborn: what did you say?

Sai: nothing!

Reborn: well ~look at reader~ R&R and thank you for reading.

Sai: yes...thank you for reading.


	10. 8027

Sai: time for some Yamamoto x Tsuna!

Reborn: ~sigh~ baka...

Sai: what!?

Reborn: ~push Sai out~ on to the story.

* * *

Whenever Tsuna say "I like you, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto will always think that Tsuna like him as a friend but the like that Tsuna meant is 'Love'

So Yamamoto will always reply " Thanks!" or "Ok!" But Yamamoto reply will always get Tsuna a sad smile but Tsuna hide it. So...Tsuna love for Yamamoto never got to him.

Today was a normal day for Tsuna, he did everything he did as always. But there was one thing he didn't do normal. What he didn't do normal was...talk with Yamamoto.

Tsuna was avoiding Yamamoto all day, even when they were walking together. Yamamoto started to get worried. Why is Tsuna avoiding him?

When lunch came, Tsuna ran out the class room. "Tenth!" Gokudera yelled but Tsuna was long gone. "What wrong with tenth..." Gokudera said, worrying about his boss.

Yamamoto was too so he got up and said "I got to go somewhere." as he ran out to find Tsuna. Tsuna was at the rooftop (Hibari was somewhere else) and he was staring at the sky.

'Man...why did I run away?' Tsuna thought, he felt bad for himself but....his love for Yamamoto never got to him. Tsuna sighed, he was tired....really tired.

But his thought disappear as the door to the roof opened. There, Yamamoto was huffing because he was running and looking for Tsuna.

"Y-yamamoto?" Tsuna said, gripping onto his shirt. "Tsuna..." as Yamamoto walked toward Tsuna. When Yamamoto got to Tsuna, they were silence for a while until Tsuna broke it.

"Um...what are you doing here?" he asked. "Well....Tsuna...I want to ask you something.." Yamamoto said. "W-what..." Tsuna reply.

"Tsuna...do....do.." Yamamoto started. 'Oh god...did he finally realize I like him!" Tsuna thought. "Tsuna...do...do you hate me!" he said.

Right there and now, Tsuna heart almost broke. "What!?" Tsuna yelled. "Well, I thought you hated me because you kept avoiding me." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna was smiling a little, happy that he was worried. "No...I don't hate you....I-" as tear ran down Tsuna face. Yamamoto eyes widen.

"I...I...I love you, Yamamoto." as Tsuna started crying. Then Yamamoto finally realize that Tsuna....Tsuna love him. "I'm sorry Tsuna." as Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna chin and kissed him.

Tsuna close his eyes, the crying stop. When they parted, Yamamoto lick off the tears that Tsuna had and hugged him close. "Y-you finally realize..." Tsuna said.

"Yes....I love you too, Tsuna." as Yamamoto kissed Tsuna again. They hugged each other, finally becoming lover. And Yamamoto reply give Tsuna a happy smile.

* * *

Sai: hmm...I thought this went well.

Gokudera: the baseball-freak kiss tenth!

Sai: calm down.

Gokudera: I won't! I'm going to kill him!

Sai: Yamamoto! run for you life!

Reborn: bye bye....


	11. Fran x 27

Sai: never have wrote this pairing too but will try to.

Reborn: I blame you.

Sai: whatever! On to the story.

Reborn: right....

* * *

"Eh?" Tsuna said, looking at the person in front of him. Fran, mist guardian of Vaira, was standing here in front of the brunette. "I said can I stay here." Fran said.

"Um...ok." as Tsuna let him in. "Tsu-kun, who this." said Nana. "Um...t-this is Fran...he just wanted to sleeping over." Tsuna said. "Ok!" smiled Nana.

Fran and Tsuna went upstairs in Tsuna room. "So...mind telling me what going on." Tsuna said. "Oh....well." Fran started.

~~Flash Back~~

_Vaira was having a meeting, everybody had to go because if that don't then the boss will kill them. "Vooiii!" Squalo yelled as he enter the meeting room._

_A knife was threw almost at Squalo head. "Shishishi....your so loud." Bel said, smirking. "Vooii! You brat!" as Squalo swing his sword at Bel head, who then put up the chair he was sitting on and use it as a shield. Squalo sword cut right through it. "Shishi...you missed." Bel said._

_"You!" Squalo yelled but Lussuria grabbed Squalo hair. "No no Squalo-chan." Lussuria said, pulling Squalo toward his chair. "Vooii!" Squalo yelled._

_"Shishishi..." Bel laughed. Then Fran enter the room, walking toward his chair next to Bel. "Well....frog-hat deiced to come this time." Bel said._

_"That because boss told me too, sempai." Fran said. Bel then threw his knife at Fran hat. Fran just grabbed the knife while saying "Stupid thing' as he threw it away._

_Then Xanxus enter with Levi at his side. "Che!" as Xnaxus sat down, Levi standing next to him. "Ahem...today the boss will give a secret mission." Levi said. "So what is it!" Squalo yelled. "The mission is to spy on the tenth Vognola boss." Levi said._

_Everybody was silence except Squalo, who yelled a "What!" "So....who will take the mission?" Levi said. Lussria will gladly do it but he will try to 'touch' Tsuna with his hands. Bel would do it but then he would try to kill Tsuna. Squalo would kill Tsuna. Levi have work to do so....that leave Fran._

_So...Xanxus order Fran to spy on the vognola boss._

_~~End of Flash Back~~_

Tsuna had wide eyes after what Fran told him. "So...y-you were to spy on me." Tsuna said. "Yes." Fran reply back. Tsuna just slapped his head, oh why did the god do this....

"Anyway, lets sleep together, sempai." Fran said. 'Wait....did I hear that right....' Tsuna thought. "What did you say?" Tsuna asked. "I said lets sleep together." Fran said.

'Oh god....I did hear that right.' Tsunas thought. Fran and Tsuna sleeping together, together in one bed. Tsuna started blushing, Fran then thought the vognola boss had a fever. "Sempai, are you hot." as Fran forehead touch Tsuna. Tsuna blushed even more.

"Hmm....sempai dosen't seem like he has a fever." said Fran as he grabbed Tsuna shoulder. "Um..Fran...w-what are you d-" as Tsuna was cut off by Fran action. Fran had just lead his head toward Tsuna neck and lick at his neck. "F-fran!" Tsuna yelled, blushing.

"Hmm....sempai seem to be hot here." Fran said. Tsuna did not know what Fran meant but he knew that this was going to far. "Fran...lets stop." Tsuna said. Then Fran looked at Tsuna face. "Wait....lets see if sempai hot here." as Fran kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna then gripped on Fran shirt, feeling Fran tougne inside him. Then they parted as air was a problem. "Ah....sempai was really hot in there." Fran said. Tsuna couldn't spoke as he was blushing like hell.

"You know...the boss said 'spy on him' not feel him." Bel said, standing on Tsuna window. "But sempai....I was only seeing if he was sick." Fran said. "Anyway, boss said you have another mission so...let get out of here." Bel said as he jump out the window.

Fran turn to Tsuna, who was now fine, and said "I have to go....but I'll be back later." as Fran kiss Tsuna cheek and left. Tsuna was left blushing and fainting in his room.

* * *

Sai: hmm....why do I think that this story had more kisses then Bel story.

Fran: that because...I'm the best.

Bel: ~throw knife at Fran back~ shut up..

Fran: ~took out the knife while saying 'stupid things'~

Sai: ok ok.....let just do this.

Bel and Fran: what?

Sai: reader will vote if they went a Bel x Tsuna x Fran one-shot ok.

Bel: ~look at reader~ review...

Fran: plz R&R

Sai: goodbye for now.


	12. Pocky Game: part 3

Sai: pocky game part 3 is out!

Reborn: let just go...

Sai: ok ok

* * *

In a room with nothing in it, Tsuna was once again being forced to play the pocky game. "I'm here again!" Tsuna said, hoping this time that he'll get out of here.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled, walking toward him. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, hoping Yamamoto will get him out of here.

"The kid told me game....I think it was called the pocky game." Yamamoto said. "Not you too!" Tsuna thought. Then adult Reborn appear out of nowhere, kicking Tsuna head. "Ow!" Tsuna cried.

"Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto here to help play the pocky game." Reborn said, taking one pocky out. Reborn then pop the pocky in Tsuna mouth. "Now then...Yamamoto, have you ever play the pocky game?" Reborn asked. "Nope." Yamamoto reply.

Reborn sighed, he knew that Yamamoto would say it. "Well then, watch and learn." as Reborn started to eat the pocky in Tsuna mouth.

'Wait....Reborn not going to-' as Tsuna thought was cut by Reborn kissing him. It was a fast kiss as Reborn parted and then looked at Yamamoto.

"Now do you know how to play." Reborn said. Yamamoto had watched the whole thing but still that that this was one of Reborn mafia games.

"Sure I can!" Yamamoto smiled as he went closer toward Tsuna. Reborn smirked and pop another pocky in Tsuna mouth. "Well then...start." Reborn order.

Tsuna face became redder, knowing he was going to kiss Yamamoto. "Not again!" Tsuna thought. Yamamoto had started to eat the pocky.

But then when Yamamoto was about to kiss Tsuna, he stop. Yamamoto seem to know that Tsuna didn't want that so he was about to kiss Tsuna cheek to fake the kiss.

But Reborn saw that and then lightly push Yamamoto toward Tsuna lips. Yamamoto then kiss Tsuna, which then ended really fast.

"Are you ok Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, knowing that the kiss was by accident. "I'm..ok." Tsuna said. 'Damn Reborn!' Tsuna thought. But then the door to the room was open. "Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled. But Gokudera was glaring at the Yamamoto. "You bastard! You kiss the tenth!" as Gokudera grabbed his bomb.

"Maa maa Gokudera..." Yamamoto said, waving his hand. "Shut up! Baseball-freak!" as Gokudera threw his bomb. "Hiiee!" as the bomb hit Yamamoto and...Tsuna.

After that happen, Gokudera was hitting his head on the ground, saying 'I'm sorry tenth!' to Tsuna a thousand time.

* * *

Sai: poor gokudera...

Reborn: he not poor...he rich.

Sai: that not what I meant!

Yamamoto: maa maa....Gokudera might be rich but he p-

Gokudera: Baseball-freak!!!

Yamamoto:oh...got to go!~ran off~

Sai: bye....


	13. Bel x 27 x Fran

Sai: the fight between bel and fran is here!

Reborn: on to the story..

* * *

Tsuna was in a middle of a bloody battle between two people or should I say a prince and a frog. "Tsu-chan belong to me." Bel said. "No, he belong to me...sempai." Fran said.

The two were fighting over of who Tsuna belong to . Tsuna himself dosen't know why but...he was held hostage here in the Namimori park by them.

~_Flash Back~_

_Tsuna was just going to buy some food for Lambo and them. But he met a very scary person that he didn't want to meet here. Tsuna was now looking at the prince face._

_"Shishishi....look like I found a toy to play with." Bel said, smirking. "Ah....sempai, we have to do our mission." Fran said. Tsuna was between the two people._

_"Who cares.....boss will punish us anyway." said Bel as he hugged Tsuna. "Hiiee!" Tsuna yelled at the sudden contract. Fran then felt jealous and grabbed the brunette toward him."Sempai....don't touch my Tsuna." Fran said._

_"Yours Tsuna? When did Tsu-chan become yours?" Bel said as he grabbed Tsuna and hold him closer. 'When did I became both of yours!' Tsuna thought. "He mine." Fran said. "No, he mine." Bel said. They both kept saying it over and over._

_Tsuna just wanted to go home and sleep his weekend off. So...Tsuna was walking little by little to get away from them. And he did, he ran off while he can. Bel and Fran realize that it was too quiet and looked to see that the brunette ran away._

_"Tsunayoshi!" both of them yelled as they ran to get Tsuna. _

_~End of Flash Back~ _

And then they caught Tsuna in the park and was now fighting again. "Tsuna mine!" both of them said. Tsuna was getting really mad now, he just wanted to end this. So...he said something before thinking. "Will you two stop or you'll never have my virginity!" Tsuna cover his mouth after that.

The two stop fighting and was now looking at Tsuna. "So....you think of us in 'that way' eh..." Bel said, smirking. "It seem in Tsuna mind that he wanted us to do 'it' with him, sempai." Fran said.

"W-wait! I-i didn't m-mean to say that!!!" Tsuna said. "Oh....don't worry Tsu-chan...it won't hurt....all you'll feel is the other pain.." Bel said. 'Then it will hurt!' Tsuna thought. Fran then grabbed Tsuna form behind, while Bel grabbed Tsuna in the front.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled. "Why..sempai?" Fran said. "B-because! we're in the park!" Tsuna said. "Then.." as Fran use his mist power to change the background to Tsuna room. "This will be better." as Fran then kiss Tsuna neck, leaving a light hicky behind. "That not fair..." Bel said.

"Then do it." Fran said. "Fine." as Bel kissed Tsuna. "Mn!" Tsuna yelled in the kissed. While they kissed, Fran was touching Tsuna bear skin under his shirt. "Ah.." Tsuna moaned. "So cute." Bel said as he squeeze Tsuna ass.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelled, blushing madly. "Shishishi...." Bel laughed. 'Mou....this is going too far!' Tsuna yelled in his head. As they were about to take Tsuna clothes off, they heard a "Vooi!"

Then Fran illusions disappear and there was Sqaulo, standing there with wide eyes. "Oh...Sqaulo-chan here." Bel said. "He ruined our fun." Fran said. "Voi! W-what are you doing with the brat!" Squalo yelled. "Playing." both Bel and Fran said.

"A-anyway! Get back to work!" as Sqaulo ran off with a light blushed. "Shishishi...well Tsu-chan...you better thank Sqaulo-chan for this." as Bel kissed Tsuna cheek. Then he let Tsuna go and started to walk off.

"And the next time we meet sempai.." Fran started, grabbing Tsuna chin. "We'll do even more dirty thing to you." as Fran kissed Tsuna lips and left. Tsuna was blushing and was now thinking of how he will never go alone outside.

But the next time they meet, Tsuna virginity will belong to them as well as Tsuna.

* * *

Sai: Tsuna! Your virginity was about to be stolen!!

Tsuna: thank god Squalo save me ~sigh~

Bel: not for long...

Fran: yeah...

Tsuna: hiiee! ~ran off~

Reborn: plz R&R


	14. Spanner x 27

Sai: this should be good...

Reborn: why....

Sai: you'll know soon...

* * *

It was noon when Spanner had finish his work. 'Working for the Vognola is hard work...' Spanner had thought, putting his tool away and going onto the laptop. He was alone with the big round time thingy.

That is when Tsuna came in, ranning toward Spanner. "Spanner-san!" Tsuna yelled out. "Oh...vognola.." Spanner said, turning his head toward the brunette. "Spanner-san...can I ask a question." Tsuna said, sitting down with Spanner.

"Yes." as Spanner went back to the laptop, eating away his sweet. "Um...what does yaoi mean.." Tsuna said. That was when Spanner had stop typing and his candy fell out his mouth. "What...." Spanner said, turning toward Tsuna.

"Um...it came up...when Haru and Kyoko-chan were talking about this book....that they borrow from you." Tsuna said. Spanner had slapped his head, he told the girls not to talk about 'the book' out loud.

"So...can you tell me what yaoi mean." Tsuna said. Spanner looked at Tsuna cute face and sighed. "Well....yaoi mean...." Spanner had started. Tsuna was listening closely to Spanner, getting closer to Spanner face.

"Yeah...." Tsuna said. "Yaoi mean....boy over boy." Spanner said. Tsuna was thinking about 'boy over boy' but stilling didn't get it. Spanner realize it and just said "I'll show you..." as he pinned Tsuna lightly to the ground. "Eh? Spanner-san!" Tsuna yelled, not wanted to know anymore. "Yaoi mean that boys doing 'it' with another boy..like this." as Spanner kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna widen eyes were looking at Spanner eyes. Spanner parted and said "Then a boy will take out there-" "No! No! I-i don't want to know anymore!!" as Tsuna pushed Spanner out his way and ran to the exited.

Spanner lay there and thought that the vognola boss was very cute when he ran. Tsuna on the other hand, he locked himself inside his room, not wanting to listen to Haru and Kyoko-chan 'little talk' again.

* * *

Sai: tsuna just too cute...

Spanner: i agree...

Sai: ahah....but he sometime....just to slow to realize it.

Spanner: you mean all the time.

Sai: right....


	15. 1827: happy birthday kyoya

Sai: why did this happen!

Reborn: internet problem...

Sai: on to the story!

* * *

'Today the day....' Tsuna thought, looking at the red box. "Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, hitting Tsuna on the head. "Ow!" cried Tsuna, rubbing his head. "Are you going to go or are you going to let me kick you again." Reborn said.

"I'm going!" as Tsuna grabbed the box and left to school. "Sigh....I can't believe he wanted to do this..." Reborn said.

~Flash Back~

_Tsuna and Reborn was in the market street, buying some things for Nana. That is until Tsuna saw something in the shop window, something for his lover. "Oi...Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, looking up at Tsuna face. _

_"That perfect!" as Tsuna ran in the store, leaving Reborn outside. Reborn got what Tsuna was doing, he knows that Tsuna lover birthday was coming soon. A few minute later, Tsuna had come out with a wripe red box._

_"Got it." Reborn said. "Yep, is perfect for him!" Tsuna smiled, hugging the red box. "Whatever....let just go." Reborn said. Tsuna smiled while walking with Reborn. Reborn was watching Tsuna and wanted to know what he got._

_"Dame-Tsuna....what did you get?" Reborn asked. "Oh....just something that will go with tonfa..." Tsuna said. Reborn stared at Tsuna and just sigh while walking back home._

~Flash back end~

While thinking that, Reborn had an idea. One that will make Tsuna gift more Hibari like. "Hehehe....this will be good." as Reborn jumped out the window of Tsuna room.

At school, Tsuna was getting really nervous about his plan for today and it only 4th period. 'I have to do this....If I don't...then it will only curse me more!' Tsuna thought, gripping onto the red box.

When the bell ring for lunch time, Tsuna ran out as fast as he could so that Gokudera and Yamamoto won't fellow. Tsuna ran down the hallway and was about to trun to his right to go up to the rooftop when Reborn stop him. "What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "Dame-Tsuna...you forgot to bring this." as Reborn handed Tsuna the red box. "What...I thought I had it with me." Tsuna said.

"The was Lambo gift..not yours." Reborn said. "Oh...then take this back to him." as Tsuna give Lambo(it Tsuna box but Reborn plan an evil thing so Reborn switching the boxes) to Reborn. "Well..I'm off." as Reborn left.

"Ok...." as Tsuna went up to the rooftop. 'I hope he here...' Tsuna thought, opening the door and there was Hibari. "Hibari-san..." Tsuna said. Hibari, who was going back to sleep, looked toward Tsuna and said "What herbivore..."

"Um....I...I just wanted you to have this!" as Tsuna hand the red box to Hibari. "Happy Birthday, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, blushing. "Tsunayoshi...." as Hibari grabbed the box. "I hope it good for you..." Tsuna said.

Hibari looked at his lover face and smiled a rare smile. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi." as Hibari kissed Tsuna forehead. Tsuna blushed even more, looking like a girl had a first kiss.

Hibari then open the box, not letting Tsuna know that he did. 'Ahh...May the Fifth is a good day." Tsuna thought. "Tsunayoshi...." Hibari said, his dark arua rising. Tsuna looked at Hibari, who was glaring at him. "W-what is it? Was the gift not good for you." Tsuna said.

"Why don't you look at it yourself." as Hibari hold up a condom. Tsuna stared at it for a minute or two and finally got what had happen.

"REBORN!!!!!"

* * *

Sai: that was cool!

Reborn: I knew Tsuna would like it..

Tsuna: no I didn't!

Hibari: Tsunayoshi...you still didn't tell me why you got that...

Tsuna: I didn't get that for you!!!

Sai:well...Happy Birthday Kyoya!


	16. TYL 1827

Sai: hello manni-san! Sorry for not ever updating this but you see i kinda had problem in real life so yeah but now im back! And that because Hibari finally show up in the manga! (His clothes are soo badass!) And so i bring you today a TYL!HibarixTsuna little TYL!HibarixTsunaxHibari moment...

Reborn: she doesnt own anything...

Sai: only the fanfic i write is mine...

Reborn: right...you go off for how may i say...almost a year gone..

Sai: ~emo corner~ well srry...

Reborn: whatever...pls reader just begin ur reading so she can be happy...or sad or i don't really care actually..

Sai: your soo mean Reborn T_T

Disclaimer: Dont own anything...i only wish i do but oh well

* * *

"Wrong..." the dark voice said as he pointed to a math problem. "This here is an x...why are there x2.." the older man explained as the brunet on the other side stared down at his paper. Sawada Tsunayoshi should have been lucky today as Reborn had left a note this morning, saying that he was off in his business and will not come back until next month.

But once Tsuna was about to say his happy thoughts, the door bell rang. Tsuna would had answer the door...if the door didn't had to break by a metal tonfa. "Herbivore..." Tsuna knew whose voice was that. But he didn't expect the older Hibari Kyoya to enter his home, more or less go through the broken door in which he broke.

The older man was scary when he stare down at you from his tall range. "The baby brought me from the future to tutor you until he come back..." Hibari said as he put his tonfa away and fix his suite. Tsuna leg gave out, thanking the lord that he didn't do anything wrong for the future Hibari to come here but now he regret that Reborn ever left. But it was Reborn order and now he stick with the older Hibari for a month. Now that sucks...

"Don't be scared Sawada Tsunayoshi...by the time he come back. You would know how to do thing better...that and if you can follow my tutoring." Hibari smirked as the vongola boss flinch. Tsuna face was in deep depression, now he really regret Reborn ever left him with this sadist. Hibari smirked, he did love tutoring the little brunet for his expression was too cute to withstand. Tsuna on the other hand, hell was coming for him for sure.

And that how he was in this problem. Hibari trying to make him understand how to do liner equation and all. Which Tsuna really didn't get as Hibari explain over and over to him and yet still didn't get it by then. "You are really useless..." Hibari death glared at Tsuna. "Yes I know..." Tsuna couldn't deny it, he was stupid. Hibari sighed as he led on the side of Tsuna bed.

"Maybe punishment should help you get this right..." as Hibari was about to get his tonfa out. "Wait! You cant Hibari-san! If you beat me up I cant be able to do my study!" Tsuna yelled. "True..." Hibari said as he stop midway from getting his tonfa. Tsuna sigh in relived but his luck might just got off the wrong hand. "But...that mean we have to do different punishment." Hibari smirked as he stood up and sat next to Tsuna, who in fear, flinch as Hibari wrap his arm around Tsuna waist and grab his chin.

Hibari move Tsuna face toward his, the brunet eye widen as Hibari press his lips to his. But it was just a peck on the lips and that was all. Tsuna, in shock, was speechless. Hibari, smirking like the evil man he was, peck Tsuna lips again but this time he lick Tsuna lips as he parted. That seem to snap Tsuna out of his thought as Tsuna blushed like crazy. "H-h-hibari-san!" the brunet yelled as he try to move away from the older man. Hibari hand, which was around Tsuna waist, move Tsuna closer to him. Tsuna was too weak to push back as Hibari held him in place.

"Don't ran away...this is your punishment Tsuna." Hibari whispered into Tsuna ear. Tsuna closed his eye as he could fell Hibari hot breath blow to his ear. For some reason, Tsuna body was getting hotter by the minute. "Getting excited eh?" Hibari smirked as he lick down on Tsuna earlobe. Tsuna moan a little then cover his mouth. "Kawaii..." Hibari whispered evilly.

Tsuna didn't know where that come from but for some reason it felt good to be touch and lick by Hibari. _B-but I'm not gay!_ Tsuna thought as he felt hands move under his shirt. "Ah Hibari-san!" "Shh...your voice will be heard." as Hibari lick down Tsuna neck. "Mn!" Tsuna covering his mouth again, couldn't let his voice be too loud.

"Don't force yourself...just lower your voice down so only I can hear." as Hibari bit down on Tsuna back neck. "Ah!" Tsuna cried as he bit on his teeth so he can lower his cry. A tear slide down from Tsuna eye as the bite was hurting. Hibari, happen to see the tear on Tsuna face, lick the tear away. "Sorry..." Hibari said softly in Tsuna ear. "I-It's ok..." Tsuna replied. Hibari smirked as he was about to kiss Tsuna again.

Tsuna door opened to a loud bang. Tsuna looked over and wide eye stared at the stranger. Sad stranger wasn't a stranger at all. It was the younger Hibari Kyoya that stood in the doorway to Tsuna room with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Hmp...Told you we shouldn't had interrupt them..." Reborn hide his smirked under his fedora. "Ah my time is up then..." TYL!Hibari said as he move Tsuna to sit on his lap.

Younger Hibari threw his tonfa at TYL!Hibari, who use Tsuna as protection and tonfa hit Tsuna on the head. "Miss..." TYL!Hibari said as he kiss at Tsuna sore forehead. Younger Hibari twitched and grabbed Tsuna away from TYL!Hibari.

"Don't you dare touch my Tsunayoshi." Younger Hibari growled. TYL!Hibari smirked and got up, fixing his suite. "Well...I should be getting back to my own time..." "See you later Hibari..." Reborn said. TYL!Hibari looked at Tsuna, smirking at his younger self and then poof off.

"Well that was a good tutoring...so Dame-Tsuna what did TYL!Hibari teach you." Reborn smirked. Tsuna, being really tired by what just happen, just said "Never hire a sadist for a tutor..."

* * *

Sai: got this idea from santrose HH doujin...Love her drawing.

TYL!Hibari: pls R&R


End file.
